As an example of the child-care instrument, a description will be made of a baby carriage.
A body restraint belt of the baby carriage includes a crotch belt, and a pair of waist belts connected to the crotch belt through a buckle in general. In a state where the child is not seated in the baby carriage, the crotch belt and the pair of waist belts are randomly positioned on a seating surface of the baby carriage in a slacked state.
Therefore, when the child is to be seated in the baby carriage, it is necessary to move the crotch belt and the waist belt out of the way and then put the child on the seat. This work to move the crotch belt and the waist belt is a little troublesome.
In addition, while the crotch belt and the waist belt are randomly positioned on the seating surface in the slacked state, when the baby carriage is to be folded, the folding operation could be hindered because the crotch belt and/or the waist belt are unnaturally sandwiched between the seating surface and a backrest part.
Although there is a crotch belt which becomes a self-standing state when it is not used in a conventional baby carriage, the self-standing crotch belt becomes an obstacle when the child is to be seated.
Meanwhile, it is desirable that the body restraint belt or the buckle does not press against an abdominal part of the child while the child body is restrained by the body restraint belt.